A Good Laugh
by alyssialui
Summary: When Ginny's journal, the same horcrux one, falls into the wrong hands, her brothers come to her aid. Set in CoS.


_A/N: When Ginny's journal, the same horcrux one, falls into the wrong hands, her brothers come to her aid. I'm really not sure if Ginny's words would actually stay in the journal after she read it, but let's just pretend it does._

_Submission for:_

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition:** Weasley's Wizard Wheezes - Write about the Weasley twins.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Ancient Runes Assignment #3** \- **Write about siblings being there for each other. Prompts: Violet, journal, or "I don't know about you but, ..."

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Ginny searched frantically through her dorm. She had lost it! She had lost it! She was in so much trouble. She had lost the journal! Tom had told her to keep it close constantly and she had failed him. It was under her pillow, she had been writing it after all the girls had gone to sleep and now it was gone.

She got dressed and walked down to the common room, her eyes looking into each students' hands and bags. Anyone could have her journal. What would they do with it? They'd see all the little silly things she wrote: how she liked pumpkin juice over milk, how smooth Professor Gilderoy's hair looked and all that drivel about Harry! Ginny froze at that thought, her eyes widening, before she sprinted towards the portrait hole. She needed to find it.

"Oh Weasley!" a voice called out from behind her, causing to almost fall with her sudden turn. Before her was Jane Powell, one of the girls in her dorm smirking at her from a chair in the corner of the room. In her hand was the black-bound journal.

Ginny swallowed thickly. Jane didn't really like her for some reason, and always teased her being a bit naive and young. She just couldn't understand it for she had never really spoken to the girl. Now she had Ginny's lifeline in her perfectly-manicured hand.

"I found this under your bed last night," Jane said, flipping through the pages of the journal quickly with her thumb. "Now I love a good read, so imagine my surprise when I realized it was a journal. I was about to read it on my own, but then I thought it even better for everyone to hear."

Ginny ran up to Jane, trying to grab the journal back but Jane kept it out of reach. Giny begged, "Please Jane, just give it back. I'll do anything you want. I'll give you anything."

Jane smiled but then shook her head, "While that's nice and everything, you have nothing I want, Ginevra." She moved to the centre of the room and stood on one of the couches and said loudly, "Anyone here in need of a good laugh?"

All the Gryffindors turned to the small first-year wondering what she was talking about. Jane smirked at Ginny before opening the journal to the first page. Tears sprung to Ginny's eyes and she ran to the portrait hole. She couldn't stay here and listen to her own secrets being read for all to hear.

She hit into something hard and stumbled back. "Ginny, where's the fire?" the hard object asked. Someone pulled her into their chest and she just cried. The familiar smell of her apple orchard and gunpowder assaulted her nose. The newcomers looked from where she had been running from and saw a little first year reading from a little book and eyeing their sister.

"Oi, what's all this then?" Fred asked stepping forward, Ginny was still standing in George's arms near the portrait hole.

Jane looked at Fred nervously, recognizing the characteristic Weasley hair, and the other twin standing behind him, both glaring at her. But she had already gone this far. She smiled and said, "I was just reading a few interesting things about Ginny. Did you know that her little toe is abnormally longer than the others?"

The other Gryffindors in the room laughed and Ginny turned into George's chest, hiding her face in shame. Fred chuckled under his breath and said, "Of course I know that, but I doubt everyone else should."

Jane smirked, "Well, everyone else seemed to find it funny."

Fred said, "I don't know about you, but I didn't. So I suggest you give that diary back to my sister right now."

Jane clutched the journal to her chest, a feeling a bit braver than she should before the older Gryffindor. "And if I don't?"

Fred just smiled and said, "Your choice." He pulled a small sphere out his pocket and threw them at the small girl. It exploded upon contact, turning the girl's hair and face violet. It wasn't covered in violet paint: her skin and hair were violet. The whole common room laughed and pointed at the purple girl, including Ginny who had peeked out from inside George's arms. The small girl shrieked before running back up to her dorm, dropping the journal to the floor.

Fred took a low bow to his applauding public before calmly picking up the journal. He handed it to a grateful Ginny who accepted it before hugging him around the waist. He ruffled her hair playfully, "If anyone should steal your journal and read it out loud, it's us."

George came from behind and sandwiched their little sister between them, "We Weasleys stick together. So if she should ever bother you again, just direct her to us."

Ginny smiled. She was happy to have her journal again and lucky to have such awesome brothers.


End file.
